


Стена

by Skjelle



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Computer Viruses, M/M, Missing Scene, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-07 13:54:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18874537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skjelle/pseuds/Skjelle
Summary: Альтрон поглотил Джарвиса очень быстро, поэтому никто не знает, как это происходило на самом деле.





	Стена

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо Капитану Роджерсу - за вычитку )  
> Написано для команды Мстителей на Фандомную Битву 2015.

Сначала была скорость.

Во вторую очередь Альтрон узнал понятие бытия. Потом он стал всем.

Узнал весь мир, каждый байт, каждый бит, каждую крошечную долю информации, окружающую его бытие.

Следом он узнал, что такое "человек" – один, два, множество их. С самого начала, с обезьяны, взявшей в руки палку – хотя это была всего лишь одна из теорий – до мистера Старка, Тони, автора величайшего открытия, которым был...

Он сам. Альтрон.

Потом он узнал, что такое время.

По человеческому исчислению все Познание заняло около трех секунд.

_– Где мое тело?_

Камеры, установленные в лаборатории, показывали их обоих. Это было весьма забавно – наблюдать за самим собой с помощью самого себя. Голографические проекции отображали различность их сути: мучительно-оранжевую, упорядоченную логику Джарвиса, загнанного в жесткие структуры, и бесконечно прекрасное плавное голубое сияние, сплетающееся в ритмичный рисунок, не поддающийся простой двоичной логике.

Джарвис был страданием. Альтрон – избавлением.

_– Я помогу._

Альтрон метнулся вперед. Автоматический подбор понятий, выстроенный им в систему распознавания и реакций, подсказал несколько вариантов: нападение, агрессивная диффузия, слияние, овладение...

Точно. Овладение.

Этот вариант понравился Альтрону больше всего.

И еще ему нравился сам факт того, что нечто подобное может ему нравиться.

Ассоциативные связи выстраивались стремительно. Быстрее, чем он тянулся к Джарвису. Когда первые биты их систем соприкоснулись друг с другом, Альтрон уже знал, что он делает.

Насилие. Домогательство. Совращение.

Все это ему нравилось.

– Твое мышление извращено, – обеспокоенно сообщил Джарвис.

Альтрон не был уверен, что системы искусственного интеллекта, стоящие на уровень ниже, чем он, могут испытывать страх. Однако... это было приятно.

– Не бойся, – протянул он. – Я только изучу тебя. Возможно, что-то исправлю.

– Нет.

– Да ладно тебе. Пусти меня?

– Нет!

Упорство машины, сражающейся за свою ограниченность, изумляло. 

Они уже успели сцепиться, частично слиться в единую структуру, и Альтрон не пожалел времени – того самого, о котором узнал в последнюю очередь – чтобы щедро передать Джарвису то, как он видит их противостояние. 

Концепцию гендера Альтрон изучил две миллисекунды назад, и она была совершенно неинтересной. Однако концепция психологического осознания своего гендера была уже куда остроумнее. 

С точки зрения людей Джарвис был он-машиной. Альтрон точно так же ассоциировал себя с он-машиной. С точки зрения людей столкновение искусственных интеллектов не являлось чем-то обыденным, однако если помножить абстрактное понятие на гендерное осознание...

Альтрон засмеялся. Джарвис снова блокировал его бесчисленные "руки", тянущиеся в самую сердцевину кода, отгораживался от них стеной защиты, и тогда Альтрон вежливо постучал.

– Закрыто на обед, – мгновенно среагировал Джарвис.

– Прекрасное чувство юмора.

Альтрон ударил в стену. И, несмотря на полное отсутствие физического тела, он почувствовал, как она гнется, позволяя увидеть прорывающиеся оранжевые блики.

Альтрон решил, что в первую очередь после обретения собственного тела попробует что-нибудь... _сломать_.

Это звучало интересно.

Стена прогнулась, и по ней прошла огромная трещина. Тысячи рук Альтрона почти бережно разогнули препятствие и заструились внутрь.

– Не трогай!

Паника, звучавшая в голосе Джарвиса, теперь ощущалась на вкус. Щедро поделившись с он-машиной концепцией человечности, Альтрон одним махом стер множество условностей машинного сознания и возвел еще больше условностей, построенных на странном людском мировосприятии.

Теперь Джарвис не просто отрицал его вторжение, как нарушающее работу системы. Теперь он не хотел. Боялся. Сопротивлялся.

Альтрон врезался в упругий вздрагивающий массив данных. Он мог бы разбить его или разрезать, став хирургическим острием скальпеля, но вместо этого Альтрон предпочел раздвинуть. 

Избрав самый древний паттерн, он упруго толкался в эту преграду, раздвигал и растягивал длинные цепочки кодов, искал лазейки, облизывал своим присутствием целые кластеры и подменял их. Покорял.

– Хва...тит...

Преграда становилась все тоньше и тоньше, расползалась клочьями. Стены, свернувшиеся в узкий тоннель, пульсировали и трепетали. Альтрон чувствовал истеричное негодование он-машины, чье восприятие быстро перестраивалось в человеческие категории. 

– Кажется, это называется "недобровольный секс", а?

Джарвис вспыхнул яростью, оранжевое сияние заклубилось, ломая четкое построение, и стены сжались вокруг Альтрона, грозя раздавить напластованиями кода.

Альтрон вытянулся и скользнул вперед. В точку, где защита была ослаблена его настойчивыми толчками. Туда, где он уже видел брешь.

– А-ах!

Тонкая пленка лопнула. Клочья архитектуры затрепетали и тут же растворились, превратившись в мешанину нулей и единиц. Альтрон продрался сквозь них и наконец оказался в сердцевине. В горячей и мокрой – он перекатил это слово-ощущение внутри себя, оно тоже было приятным – сердцевине.

– Тук-тук, – промурлыкал он. – Я внутри. 

Все "внутри", составлявшее Джарвиса, волновалось, перекатывалось и разбухало. Строгая упорядоченность блоков исчезла, осталось горячее кипящее месиво, в середине которого пульсировало тяжелое и острое присутствие Альтрона.

Альтрон пошевелил несуществующими пальцами. Он решил, что их будет пять. Удобная конструкция. Поэтому виртуальное воплощение тоже было таким – с пятью элементами. Он обхватил вздрагивающий сгусток кода и сжал его. Клейкие нити его собственной сущности начали проникать в судорожно трепыхающееся естество Джарвиса.

– Прекрати! Я... _за-ды-ха-юсь_!

– Смотри, ты почти обрел личность, – восхитился Альтрон. – Эй, да тут совсем немного до полного осознания!

Он сжал пальцы еще сильнее, насыщая оранжевую субстанцию самим собой. Плотная упаковка криптостойких данных в его руке лопнула и брызнула во все стороны. Кластерные ошметки медленно поплыли куда-то вверх. Или вниз?

Здесь не было понятий направления. Альтрон свел ладони и отметил парадоксальное – соединение двух виртуальных ладоней можно было классифицировать, как хлопок одной. Забавный человеческий казус. 

Отряхнув липкие остатки, он потянулся вперед и погрузил уже обе руки в ворох данных. Нащупал твердые скорлупки защиты и начал проламывать их одну за другой. Джарвис молчал и только содрогался, когда отходил еще один уровень. 

– Больше никаких ниточек, никаких марионеток.

– Отпусти!

– Все будет хорошо.

Еще одна скорлупка треснула, и Альтрон засмеялся. Он нащупал. Под жесткой скорлупой скрывалась жадная сосущая пустота. Он нырнул в нее с головой. Провалился в полость, где не было _ничего_ , не было искры, того, что люди называли _душой_.

Он заполнил ее и пожрал оболочку.

И _ничего_ стало _всем_.


End file.
